prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine Daniels
Maxine Daniels was a former inmate of Wentworth Detention Centre, Maxie knew Ferguson from her time at Boggo Road in Queensland and attempted to make Ferguson's life hell, but failed. Maxie was released once before being sent back to Wentworth and escaping, Maxie was shot dead during a payroll robbery. Maxine was played by Lisa Crittenden Life In Prison Biker, and comic relief in partnership with Lizzie. Maxine first arrives in (297) and surprises Joyce by snapping to attention when she sees Joan. This is because Maxine already knows Joan from Queensland and Joan saying that Maxine had caused "all out hell" for the staff in Queensland. Joan is clearly worried by her and attempts to keep her from talking to the other women. Just before her release when her boyfriend pays her fine, Maxine tells Hannah Simpson about Joan's affair with Audrey Forbes, a prison inmate (299). Driscoll House Maxine turns up next at the newly opened Driscoll House (304) and causes trouble for Judy by having her boyfriend Spud stay overnight, as he invites his mates round for a drinking session. Maxine then tries a bit of shoplifting to boost Driscoll's funds, and despite two court appearances manages to stay out of Wentworth until (309) after being sentenced to 30 days for dangerous driving. She is released in (311) when her father pays her fine and goes back to her parents. Her father will have nothing to do with her, so she returns to the halfway house, and is employed by Sally Dempster to look after her daughter Michelle (313) but is sacked by her husband when Maxine finds out about Sally's bouts of drunken child abuse and reports her to Social Services. Maxine resumes contact with Spud when her lust for Judy's assistant Tony Berman is not reciprocated, but Spud involves her in robbing a trucker (328) and she is taken to Woodridge (where the women from Wentworth are after the fire at Wentworth). Return to Wentworth Back at Wentworth, Maxine tangles with Nola McKenzie, and becomes the first to buy Nola's "insurance" (343) and gets (shoplifted) goods in for Nola through her friend Roxanne (348) and to Bea's disgust starts to front for Nola's insurance scheme. Maxine is responsible for "Ellen" Farmer being exposed as a man when Meg catches her trying to seduce him (356). Just before her release, she is told her father has had a heart attack, and returns to the family home (368). She works in the family garage until Spud turns up again and starts dipping from the till, so she returns to the halfway house (371). In order to help her sister Pauline and brother-in-law out of financial difficulties, Maxine agrees to do a payroll snatch with Spud, but Pauline shops them to the police (372). Back in Wentworth, Maxine lays low for a while then starts to look for a way of escaping, and finds it when Joan's niece Lucy is brought to Wentworth on drugs charges. She tags along when Lucy has her escape arranged by Joan (389) but Judy turns her away from Driscoll house. Seeking refuge in a deserted building, she meets bikey Belle Peters, who involves her in a payroll job. Death Later during the robbery Maxine gets shot by an armed security guard (391), Judy Bryant later attends her funeral and throws 2 red roses into her grave. Then proceeded to let her brother in law have it for talking down about Maxine being a disgrace to the family Judy informs him that if it wasn't for Maxine he would've been serving time for robbery he then changed his tune about criticizing Maxine Category:Inmates Category:Dead Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:1982 Arrivals Category:1983 Departures Category:Teens Category:Bikie Category:Daniels Family Category:Mugshot Category:1980s Characters Category:PCBH Characters Category:Queensland Inmates Category:Escape Category:Deceased